Learning to Be
by Winter Mistress
Summary: Phoenix and Edgeworth's relationship isn't working out as smoothly as they had hoped. All Edgeworth wants is a kiss while Phoenix just wants the pressure gone. To work out, they'll have to learn how to be eachother's boyfriends. T for alluding to matters


Hello, fellow fanfiction readers. It has been a while since I have posted a story on here. This one has a much different tone from my last Phoenix Wright story. I do hope you enjoy it.  
I would like to give only the utmost gratitude to my friend, Saikou-Sama, who inspired the story. In truth, she wrote a few lines and, with her permission, I had to expand on them. They were too gorgeous. I hope you enjoy it too, Saikou.

---

"Phoenix," Edgeworth started languidly, "Tell me, what is the matter with you?"

Phoenix's eyes seemed to darken at this question. "What's wrong with me?" He ran his fingers through the obsidian mane spiked upon his head, willing himself to stay calm. He did not wish to say anything he would later regret. "I don't know what you're talking about."

A frown came to Edgeworth's face. It had been a few weeks since he had confessed his feelings for the attorney; a thing he had not wanted to do, but would say that something in his mind tricked him into it. Much to his surprise, Phoenix had agreed to go out with him. However, while they had gone on dates, Phoenix's lips would evade him whenever he attempted to seize them with his own. This was more discouraging than he would have admitted. He had already asked if everything was a mistake, having let his doubt get to him too much, but Phoenix assured him over and over again that it was not the case. "Is the thought of any sort of intimacy with your partner so upsetting?"

Phoenix's eyes hardened, head whipped around to meet Edgeworth's gaze. "Is that all you think about? Can't we just enjoy eachother's company?"

The prosecutor could not figure out why Phoenix appeared so stressed at times. "You know I did not mean it like that. I am not promiscuous. I'm merely curious as to why you will hardly let me hold your hand."

"I think..." Phoenix licked his parched lips, gathering up the words cautiously within the depths of his mind. "I think maybe I got into this too fast."

Edgeworth stood with an indignation about him. It was all he could do not to become overly emotional. His worst dreams were being realized. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"What do you think I mean?" Enraged eyes raised to meet the silver storms that were Edgeworth's. "You basically forced me into this stupid relationship. I can't meet all your demands."

Edgeworth was visibly taken aback. He could feel a headache coming on, yet that seemed unimportant compared to the gaping hole being opened in his soul. Unable to say anymore, knowing he wouldn't do any good, he vacated the premises as quickly as his legs would permit. Drawing his car door open, he threw himself into the driver's seat and thrust his head against the steering wheel. Fingers slid over his mouth, feeling left and right as if to ensure it was real. It truly had ended that quickly. Stark white pierced the flesh of his finger as bitter regret flowed from his eyes in a moment of weakness he would never admit to.

Within the office, Phoenix wrapped his arms around himself, an unpleasant feeling having swelled inside of him. He didn't want to hurt Edgeworth by further pursuing their unexciting relationship. He did not want to hurt either of them by ending it. In the end, which was better? The answer was one he didn't know.

---

The next evening, the doors to Edgeworth's office opened. "Hello, Detective," he greeted without looking up. "Just leave it oh my desk. I will be finished shortly."

The detective fidgeted, unmoving. With a sudden burst of courage, he shouted, "Mr. Edgeworth, you were acting weird today! Did something happen!?" With that off of his chest, a sense of relief washed over him. He watched closely, waiting for the prosecutor's answer, however, still concerned.

"Detective, I do not think my personal matters are any business of yours." Edgeworth gathered a pile of files and held them against his chest. "I have these to sort out elsewhere. I expect you to be gone by the time I return. Goodnight, Detective."

Gumshoe huffed, ready to follow Edgeworth if not for being one to respect orders. "Goodnight, Mr. Edgeworth," he called after the man. He would have to do some investigating on his own if he wanted to work it out.

A deep sigh sounded from Edgeworth. Having sorted the files, he stepped out. While staring into the navy sky, he suddenly caught onto a figure he hadn't expected. After a pause, he approached, apparently startling the attorney who jumped at the last footstep. "Funny seeing you here."

Phoenix turned around while trying to conceal his surprise at being found. Perhaps he had taken too long contemplating whether or not to go on. "Good evening, Edgeworth."

A thoroughly displeased Edgeworth stared into the other's face. "Might we have a talk?"

Phoenix suddenly felt a vulnerability he had wanted to avoid. "A-actually, I was going home." He was a dreadful liar and this occasion was no exception.

"Humor me."

Swallowing a lump, Phoenix nodded, allowing himself to be led by the arm to Edgeworth's car, he supposed one of the few places they were guaranteed privacy.

The prosecutor had his arms crossed, cold eyes glaring ahead. He had been far too rash. What was there left to say?

"I-I'm sorry," Phoenix offered, voice about cracking from nerves. "I didn't know you would be so affected."

"How couldn't you?" Edgeworth snapped, head whipping in Phoenix's direction. "I confessed my love for you, did I not, for Christ's sake, Wright." Hot nausea crawled up his throat. He could barely piece together an articulate sentence let alone fix their relationship or even just friendship.

A shaky hand fell atop the one who had unknowingly been clutching the armrest. "I'm an idiot, okay? It's not that I didn't want you to, I was... afraid." He let out a laugh at the patheticness of his own words. That was all he could seem to present himself as: pathetic.

Edgeworth was honestly shocked by the sincerity of Phoenix's words. He caressed the hand with his thumb, nearly too scared to ask more. "Of what?" he whispered.

"Of... everything, I don't know." His hand squeezed his own shoulder; he struggled to find words. "I just have this thing. I can't..." Trailing off, he couldn't help but think that the chill air of night was far too serene to match the rumbling in his chest.

"And that was why you fought with me?" Edgeworth's hold tightened, confusion evident in his voice. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I know." Phoenix threw himself toward Edgeworth, hesitant face edging nearer until their lips met in a brief, chaste kiss and the queasiness in Phoenix's stomach dissipated. "I'm sorry for being such an idiot."

Edgeworth displayed a rare smile; one that held a careful tenderness. "Of course you are not an idiot! I could never love, nay, desire an idiot! You are--" But his blossoming emotions burst into the full bloom of ecstasy when he found his lips refused to do anything else save take upon them the precious treasure of his lover's own lips: twin jeweled gates into heaven.

It was a passionate kiss filled with years of pent up longing from both sides. It was like a black hole; sucking Phoenix into its deep abyss; imploring him to succumb. The flavor of grape juice exloded into his own mouth, yet there was something so decidedly Edgeworth about it. Phoenix could nearly feel his knees go weak, his limbs melting into his beloved, yet his hands found themselves on Edgeworth's shoulder, gripping them so tightly that they turned stark white until he was able to tear himself away with a grunt. He was left panting, cheeks dyed red; the proof of the touch of Edgeworth's lips. He averted his eyes, too frightened to allow the deep, almost black chamoisee irises to look straight into the face of the man beside him. He knew it would be his undoing. "Edgeworth..." The man's name came out in a sweet sigh. "You don't understand. All of this time, I've been such a fool."

"Phoenix." Edgeworth's voice was soft, almost comforting if Phoenix were to think about it. "Everyone is a fool at times. It is man's weakness. Do you not think I have been a fool?" A gentle hand snuck onto the other's shoulder. After a moment, it moved to Phoenix's chin. "Look at me." Edgeworth felt his stomach drop as he bit down on his lip, Phoenix still not obliging. He pulled ever so carefully, almost like he were not pulling at all. He could hear his breath getting louder; deafeningly so, yet could not do anything as he continued, feeling as if this moment could break them both. A breath he hadn't known he was holding forced itself out. He was almost relieved to see tears in those eyes, however much it hurt. "I have already forgiven you. Now you just need to forgive yourself." His knees climbed upon the armrest before he leaned forward, once more claiming the lips of the attorney with a renewed urgency. Phoenix made a slight protest from the back of his throat, but Edgeworth didn't stop. Once he had gotten a taste of Phoenix's kiss, he knew more than ever before that he not only wanted the man, but needed him with his entire being. A fervored tremor rippled though his body as his feverish tongue collided with the other's in a lustful rage.

Phoenix whined, his hands grasping desperately at the back of the fushia article at the intense impulse to be closer to Edgeworth. He _needed_ to feel Edgeworth's skin. He never thought he would react in such a way to a simple thing such as a kiss, but there he was, reeling himself closer until they sat chest to chest.

Edgeworth quickly removed himself, however, finally catching up with how fast things were moving. He lay a hand upon Phoenix's cheek, his touch delicate. "Do you want this?" he asked, ashen grey eyes searching for answers within dark brown. He had to stop himself before there became a real possibility of him taking advantage of Phoenix who he realized he had forced into the kiss.

Phoenix's eyes glazed over with emotion as he reminded himself just what a fool he had been. "I love you," he said with complete sureness. This was something his voice rarely contained. "I don't want this." Edgeworth, too, displayed his foolishness, gazing at Phoenix as if he had been crushed. "I want you." Edgeworth had been true to his feelings for so long, it gaze an amazing thrill to at last do the same. He pulled Edgeworth down; closer; hotter. Their bodies spoke a language they never could, melding a symphony of sheer bliss.

Phoenix knew--and likely always had--that this was something he could never give up. After all, he was no idiot.


End file.
